


Curse of the Klutz

by Floris_Oren



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Ironman
Genre: Bucky comes to the rescue, Coffee Pots, Curses, Dumb-e, Fire, Fondue or not to Fondue, Hurt and comfort, Klutz, M/M, Obligatory get together fic, Robots, Tony is a klutz, but not on screen, h/c, loki is a little shit, that is the question, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki curses Tony with the ability to be a klutz; Bucky is always in the right place at the right time and things turn out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Klutz

**Author's Note:**

> Bored and this happened.

As everything with one of Loki's horrible curses; it starts out of no where. Tony hadn't even insulted the Thor's younger brother, they hadn't had a huge fight for the fate of New York with the god and so it really begged the question as to why. Thor, after finding and beating an answer out of his brother, returned with the news that Loki was bored. Which always leads to trouble.

Their first clue is when Tony trips, over nothing, and almost lands face first on the tiled floor of the kitchen; that is if Bucky hadn't been there to stop him before he got his nose broken. It was a picture out of one of those fairy tail books as well. Clint will kindly recall in the future. Bucky acting as Prince Charming, rescuing the fair maiden from a sprained ankle.

"Fuck off." Tony growled as Bucky sets him to his feet without a word. Though, he's red int he face due to Clint's teasing and he makes a beeline for the elevator. Tony sighs.

~*~

The second time Bucky "saved his fair maiden" - Tony had been trying to make coffee. JARVIS was on Tony' duty and whenever Tony touched anything that could catch on fire, JARVIS was supposed to inform someone. JARVIS decided this job will go to Bucky exclusively and Tony had to wonder if Loki and charmed his AI as well as curse him.

Either way; there he was, making coffee and minding his own business, when the pot caught on fire. Dumb-E is there with the fire extinguisher and Bucky - who just entered the work shop - is across the room in a second, jumping over tables and cars and whatever else Tony keeps, and pulled Tony away from the fire.

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked. He's clutching Tony to his chest, the fire is out and Dumb-E has emptied the extinguisher. Tony is decidedly not shaking, and Bucky isn't letting him go. He clutched Tony to his chest, afraid of something else happening to the Inventor.

"I'm fine." Tony says, he brought up his right hand. It's then that they both realize that Tony didn't get away without a scratch. His hand is slightly burned and oozing white liquid.

Bucky hurries Tony to the bar sink and turned the cold water on. He holds Tony's hand under the running water for more than three minutes. Tony endures it. It's painful and he knows he'll be dragged to medical.

~*~

"So," Fury is trying so hard to be patient that Tony doesn't sass him and lets the older man collect his thoughts; "All you did was press the button and it caught on fire?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. A Med Agent is bandaging up his hand. Bucky has been watching closely and asking questions Tony can't think to ask. The Agent doesn't mind explaining how to clean the wound and such. Tony is glad someone is paying attention. He doesn't feel like doing that at all.

"Okay, you are not aloud to touch anything that involves electricity." Fury glares. Though his lips are twitching into what wants to become a smile. Tony rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Dad."

Bucky rescues Tony once again before Fury can decide to just lock Tony up until the curse is lifted. Tony admits only to himself that having Bucky touch him in any way is thrilling and he just wants Bucky to be touching him all the time.

~*~

"So when are you gonna do something about Tony?" Steve asked. He and Bucky are sparing in the forties styled gym. Steve is grinning like a maniac and Bucky frowned.

"What are you talking about, you little shit?" He demanded and then jabbed at Steve who blocked the punch and returned it with one of his own. Bucky feinted right, but went left and dodged the punch all together.

"When are you going to make Tony your Fella?" Steve asked.

"My romantic life is none of your business, punk." Bucky replied. They went a few more rounds dodging each other's punches and jabs.

"Oh please, you want to take Tony to..."

"Steve can you just say 'fuck' already?" Clint interrupted from a ceiling vent.

Bucky laughs as Steve looks pained from the good hearted teasing.

"Seriously, Fondu is cute but..." Bucky wins the round when he runs into Steve's middle and they go tumbling to the matt. He pins Steve down. But he really just wants Tony below him instead.

"Will you go talk to him? besides, he might be in danger." Steve winked.

Bucky rolled his eyes. But left the gym in search of Tony anyway.

~*~

Fury's orders had somehow been put out and JARVIS has shut down all electricity to Tony's bedroom where he's ensconced with books. Actual books with paper. It's actually been years since Tony has worked on a blue print without projecting it into a 3d model and manipulating it by hand. Doing it with a pencil is a headache Tony doesn't remember dealing with before.

He throws the pencil across the room in a huff.

"Something wrong, Princess?" Bucky asked from the doorway.

Tony groaned, "Oooohmmmmyyyyyggggoooooooddddddd! BBB-uuuuuukkkyyyyyyy!!!! FIX IT!"

Bucky laughed. Tony has buried his head into the decorative pillow on his bed and he clutches it about his face.

"How about we just fuck?" Bucky asked.

Tony perked up at that. "Fuck? you and me?" he smiled.

"If you want." Bucky shrugged. "But if we do you're my Doll and I'm moving in tomorrow."

"You move fast." Tony felt in a merrier mood.

"Well, ya know. There's no point in dancing around. Seriously." Bucky moves from the doorway to the bed and joined Tony. He pulls the man into a scorching kiss; it's all teeth and dazzles of pain with pleasure. Tony moans into it and gripped onto Bucky's shoulder. The other's metal arm goes about Tony's waste and...

"Fuck..." Tony breathed when the kiss is broken. Both needing some air.

"Do you wanna?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Tony grinned. "Sure thing Sugar lips."

~*~

Later, he and Bucky lounge in bed. Nothing bad has happened, the sex wasn't bad and the cuffs still hang fromt he bed.

"So....." Tony sighs. It's dark but the city skyline is alight outside the windows.

"Yeah?" Bucky encouraged.

"Can we do this the entire time I'm cursed?" Tony asked.

"You ready for another round?" Bucky grinned into Tony's neck. Tony is sporting on hell of a hickey and everyone is going to know; Bucky refuses to feel guilty about it. They lie within each others arms and watch the skyline.

"Sure." Bucky replied. Kissing at the bruise blossoming on his new Lover.

And as it happened, three days of marathon sex is a good way to work off a "Get Together" Curse.

 


End file.
